


Fallen Avenger: Captain America

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Dark Avengers: the Multiverse [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Universe: Earth-MCU-15After the defeat of Thanos, all is revealed to the Captain.The man out of time is out of time.--“Bucky, you don’t get it, do you?” Steve let the stone’s power build up, tendrils of blue power wrapping around him. Sam grabbed Bucky and tried pulling him back, even as the Winter Soldier tried to get to Steve again. Loki summoned a sword instead of his usual dagger. Thor grabbed his brother’s arm, pulling him away from the danger. Tony did much the same with Peter, who didn’t try to fight it, senses numbing him to the world. Vision and Wanda shielded themselves and most of their team. T’Challa tried to help Tony get Peter away from the seemingly-deranged Captain he considered a friend. “This is the end. Of every line. I know how to save them, Buck. I know how to save them all. But it’s got to be without you. I’m sorry.”





	Fallen Avenger: Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Batman: Metal series and decided "yeah, I can do that. maybe" So here comes the dark avengers series across the multiverse I've been dreaming of for the past 14 minutes!

Steve sat up and took in his surroundings. The fight was won, Thanos destroyed by his own gauntlet, the people who had all been dusted had been restored last week, and prepared for another fight with the Titan. Quill, of course, was more apologetic than Steve thought he'd be.

  
Steve saw everyone in their joy, but couldn't seem to bring himself to join in their jubilation.

  
He gripped the space stone in his hand harder than necessary. During the fight, the stone showed him everything. Everything. All universes across all timelines across all possibilities.

  
"Steve?" Bucky joined him, looking intently at his friend's troubled face. "What's wrong?"

  
Steve took a deep breath of the Wakandan air and turned towards Bucky. "This is the best outcome." At Bucky's obvious confusion, Steve continued, showing him the space stone. "Out of all possible worlds and universes and times, this universe is the best one. The universe where villain of the week number 5 can wipe out an entire culture just because they have daddy issues. The universe where kids had to learn to hide under their desk in case of a bomb or crazed maniac. This universe, where half of us were dead because a power-hungry shit snapped his fingers, is the best outcome across the multiverse!" Steve hadn't realized he was raising his voice until the rest of the team started watching his and Bucky's interaction.

  
Bucky dropped his gun and moved to hug Steve, who seemed unfazed when Bucky took him into his arms.

  
"Look, punk, I don't know what that glowing crap showed you, but it's bullshit. Everything is ok. Everything that isn’t ok, we’ll make ok.” Bucky could feel Steve shaking in his arms, muffled noises coming from his mouth.

  
But then Steve lifted his mouth from Bucky’s shoulder, and the Winter Soldier shivered.

  
Steve was laughing, and his hand gripped the space stone tighter. He was heaving in his laughter, and the Avengers were unnerved. Unconsciously, Tony moved in between the laughing man and Peter, who was listening to Karen warning him that his heart-rate was raising. Sam slowly walked towards the two soldiers, readying himself for anything that may happen. The rest were growing weary, fully acknowledging the danger Steve held in his hand.

  
“But it won’t be.” Steve said through gasps of breath and wheezing out sobs of laughter. Suddenly, he shoved out of Bucky’s arms, raising his filled fist. “Nothing is right in the multiverse!” he roared. “But I can fix it. I can always fix it!”

  
“But you don’t have to!” Bucky desperately tried to reason, again trying to get closer to Steve, even as the Captain moved away. “If there is anything to be done in entirely other universes, we can do it together. ‘Til the end of the line, remember?”  
Steve looked again at Bucky, his laughing stopped, with a considering look. Bucky again tried to move closer to his old friend. But Steve moved back again, eyes aglow with the power of the space stone. “Bucky, you don’t get it, do you?” Steve let the stone’s power build up, tendrils of blue power wrapping around him. Sam grabbed Bucky and tried pulling him back, even as the Winter Soldier tried to get to Steve again. Loki summoned a sword instead of his usual dagger. Thor grabbed his brother’s arm, pulling him away from the danger. Tony did much the same with Peter, who didn’t try to fight it, senses numbing him to the world. Vision and Wanda shielded themselves and most of their team. T’Challa tried to help Tony get Peter away from the seemingly-deranged Captain he considered a friend. “This is the end. Of every line. I know how to save them, Buck. I know how to save them all. But it’s got to be without you. I’m sorry.” With that, the stone reached its peak and blinded the area with its light.

  
“JARVIS, what happened?” Tony asked, his vision clearing up enough to see the teen close to him.

  
“The Captain seems to have disappeared, sir.” The AI replied.

  
“What?” Tony asked. Indeed, as his vision cleared he could see that everyone was there except for one man, the one man that created the last minute’s chaos. Tony saw Bucky desperately investigating the spot Steve vanished from, nothing but a burn mark on the ground. Tony again looked towards Peter, who seemed to be doing the same to him.

  
“Are you ok, kid?”

  
“I was about to ask you the same thing, Mr. Stark. Well, minus the ‘kid’ part, but y’know – “ Peter replied, a bit breathlessly.

  
“Yeah, I know. Go check on the rest of the team, ok?” Tony let the relief fall into his voice.

  
“Ok, Mr. Stark.” With that Spiderman swung towards the shielded team.

  
Tony walked towards Sam and Bucky, watching as they inspected the burnt dirt. Bucky turned towards him as he heard the iron suit coming. “What happened?” Bucky asked him, pain clear as day in his eyes.

  
“Well let’s piece it together. He had the space stone and saw pretty terrible stuff.” Tony leveled himself with Bucky. “He disappeared after saying that he wanted to help them all. My best guess is that he used the space stone to go and try to help those universes. Except, y’know, with a really faulty look on the multiverse.

  
Suddenly, a world-shaking noise gripped everyone, startling them all into looking for the source. The sky turned a familiar shade of orange.

  
“Mr. Stark, look!” Peter pointed up towards the sky, disbelief written over his newly-unmasked face.

  
Tony looked up and saw Titan, orbiting Earth like a second moon. “Sir,” JARVIS interjected. “Jupiter’s distance from the sun has been reduced, and it seems Pluto is now orbiting it. As you are aware, Titan is now orbiting Earth. All other bodies in the solar system are now moving away from the Sun.”

  
Tony turned towards the approaching Avengers, realization dawning on his face. “We need to find the space stone.”


End file.
